robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wowot
Wowot was Adam Clark's entry for Series 5 of Robot Wars. It was a uniquely designed robot which was defeated in the first round by Lambsy following a run-in with Sir Killalot, despite leading on aggression and control throughout most of the battle. It was nominated for the Best Design award in Series 5, but lost out to Razer. Wowot also entered the International Championship in the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, representing the UK with Team Delta's Dan Danknick joining Adam Clark, but there it lost out to fellow British robot Tornado. Adam Clark and Team Delta had previously collaborated to build and enter The Mangulator in the UK Series 4 War of Independence as an American representative and in the MTV Pilot but lost in the first round each time. Design Wowot boasted a unique design and weapon, being a wedge-shaped robot based on a crane and featuring a large set of 18" grabbing jaws mounted on a crane arm as its weapon. The jaws were designed to grab hold of other robots as the arm hoisted them up. The robot was painted grey with yellow and black hazard markings on the top armour panels, although the hydraulics used to power its jaws and crane arm were left exposed. Robot History Series 5 In the first round of Heat B, Wowot was placed up against newcomers, Lambsy. The fight started with Wowot trying to clamp onto Lambsy, but only succeeding in knocking the toy sheep off. Shunt then grabbed the sheep with its axe and started to play with it. Lambsy was looking very sluggish and Wowot slowly pushed its opponent around the arena, then into Sir Killalot. Meanwhile Lambsy's mascot had been burned by Shunt. Then, just as Wowot was pushing Lambsy towards the arena wall, it accidentally drove into Sir Killalot, who used its claw to crumple Wowot. Sir Killalot then paraded around with Wowot in its grasp, eventually dropping it. However Wowot had broken down due to the damage and was counted out. It was then flipped by the floor flipper and pitted. At the end of the series, Wowot was nominated for the Best Design Award, but lost out to previous two time winner Razer. However Adam Clark did win the Best Design Award the following series with 259. US Season 2 Wowot was drawn against Tornado in the International Championship, in a battle between two UK representatives. Wowot was immediately shoved into the CPZ by Tornado, where Sir Killalot and Sgt. Bash set upon it, and Sgt. Bash sunk his claw into Wowot's front, destroying Wowot's battery. Tornado used its drum to tear away at Wowot's rear, before opening the pit and shoving it down. This was the last appearance of Wowot, but at this event, Adam Clark found inspiration in Cyclone for his next robot, 259. Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 0 *UK Losses: 1 *US Wins: 0 *US Losses: 1 Series Record UK Series Wowot_s5_qualifiers.jpg|Wowot at the Fifth Wars qualifiers Wowotdisplay.jpg|Wowot on display during Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors Season 2 Wowot stats.png|Wowot's poorly cropped image on the stats board wowot enters.png|Wowot enters the arena wowot s5 arena.png|Wowot in the Arena in Series 5 NOTE: 259-Horizontal and The Skinner may have attempted to enter Series 7 and 9 respectively, but this is not confirmed US Series Trivia *Adam Clark had planned to paint one of Wowot's teeth gold for each battle it won, however he never got the chance. *Both robots that beat Wowot fought each other in Series 7 and qualified together in their first round battle in that series. *In Series 5, the image of Wowot was cropped incorrectly on its statistics board. *Wowot was one of two of Adam Clark's robots to appear in more than one series, the other being Corporal Punishment. Honours Nominations *'Best Design Award' - Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars Category:UK Series competitors Category:Best Design Nominees Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:Robots from Greater London Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots with cameo appearences in Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Articles in need of rewriting Category:Robots with moving arms